


He holds me in his big arms, Drunk and I am seeing stars.

by SnowHime



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Steve Harrington, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Semi-Public Sex, nuzzling, typical omegaverse issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowHime/pseuds/SnowHime
Summary: Little abo drabbles with Alpha Billy and Omega Steve in starring roles.Sugar and spice and everything nice; strawberries cherries and an angel's kiss in spring... all of it carefully kept in a heart-shaped box.





	1. I need your kiss to survive

Billy finishes his fourth cig for today and crushes it with his leather boot, thinking should he call Tommy and Carol or not-work today was rough and half of the Hawkins chicks simultaneously decided what they should check their cars, and only, of course, by Billy. The last one was so fucking clingy what he got free just now, when sun is already down.

Billy thinks about that nice pot what waits for him in his camaro, when he hears familiar voice and steps behind his back.

_Maybe this day isn’t so bad, after all._

He turns around to find Harrington in his perfect suit and round glasses-just a picture of little sexy omega secretary, and only after some time notices a man behind Steve, what follows him like a shadow. Steve face is lights up in relief and hope, and he approaches to Billy as quickly as he walked away from him in High School before.

“Billy, man, heey!” Steve hugs him and when Billy wants to push him away and ask Harrington the fuck he is doing, Steve leans close, his lean body somewhat delicate against Billy firm and ripped, and soft lips brushes Billy stubbled cheek lightly, before stopping against his ear.

“ _Help me._ ” Steve breaths away, voice quiet and murmuring, and his trembling fingers twitches a little on Billy shoulders.

Billy isn’t dumb. He, actually, finished school as one of the best students-not if it was very hard in a shithole like Hawkins, there almost all his classmates was dumb as a scarecrows, but still. Even Neil gave him some credit-nothing fancy, of course (this man never presented anything more expensive than a toaster to his own wife, so Billy had no hopes for himself), but still nice-a good swiss army knife. Sometimes, Billy dreams about Neil face, terrified and covered in blood, as Billy cuts his throat with his own present.

He looks at the middle aged, gloomy alpha what followed Steve down the street and wraps his arm around omega waist. It’s not like he gets chances like that everyday, right? Life just fucking throwed a sweet, juicy lemons, wrapped in a gif paper and with pretty little bow at him, and Billy will make sure to make some fine fucking lemonade.

“Baby,” Smirks he, caressing Steve back and watching how Steve nose wrinkles in annoyance. It’s a pretty cute nose, long and sharp, but cute, if you ask Billy. Always when Steve wrinkled it, he looked like grumpy kitten. “ _Hey._ Is this fella troubling you?”

Steve gulps, blinking, and turns his head a little, not facing the stranger.

“Oh. I’m think this mister was going to leave right now.” He says.

He is pale, and his hands what clenched on Billy shoulders are sweaty, but instead of being grossed out, Billy surprisingly feels a greet urge of protectiveness and something dangerously close to fondness. Well, it’s not his fault what infamous King Steve looks like a kicked puppy under the rain and Billy’s stupid alpha instincts screams to shield a distressed omega. If anyone has a right to put Harrington in a distress, it’s Billy and only Billy; certainly not some random gross guy what dont even deserves to touch a hair on Steve perfectly stylized head. Probably, if Billy didn’t get a lot from Neil yesterday, he would already rip this alpha on the pieces. Instead he looks at him attentively, to remember his features and scent.

“ _He better fuckin’ do._ ” Growls he, sneering and baring his fangs. Man face twists in ugly smirk, pathetic attempt to pretend what Billy did not scared him, considering the cowardly running from side to side eyes, and mutters something under his breath, walking away. Billy wants to to stop him and dare to say it into his fucking face, but Steve hand hold him on his place, warm and soft and steady on his chest.

They look into each over eyes, bright blue against deep brown, for a moment what seems like eternity, but probably lasting no more than a half of the minute; and Billy inhales Steve sweet, intoxicating scent. Steve jerks away suddenly, like a startled deer, and Billy only now realizes what they hugged all this time.

He feels oddly cold without omega’s hands around him, although the weather was hot.

“Jeez, thanks.” Steve says, running his hand in his hair. “Who would knew what local school bully will turn into a knight in shining armor.” Snorts he.

“Exclusively for my damsel in distress.” Mocks Billy, watching how Harrington plays with his fluffy locks. He read in some magazine what omegas do it oftenly then they speaks with someone who they consider sexually attractive, so he gives his best smile and straightens his shoulders.

“Pf, yeah, right.” Steve rolls his eyes, and Billy is pleased to see what he finally starts to relax a bit. “Just don’t expect a grateful kiss. One favor isn’t enough to make me _swoon_.”

He jokes, but big doe eyes looks haunted, as they look sometimes when Steve head sticks in the clouds-Billy knows, he always sneaked glances here and there on Harrington during the school. Haunted, and lost, and with a faint hint of hidden anger and fear, and before thinking, Billy scratches his neck awkwardly and opens his mouth.

“So, I got a some weed for today. Wanna join, pretty boy? You definitely look like someone who could use a good smoke.”

Steve looks at him, surprised, and there is a lovely blush on his cheeks, but Billy can’t really laugh at him, because his face feels all hot over, too.

“Okay.” He agrees, and Billy chuckles smugly, like he didn’t hold a breath before Steve finally spoke. “If you buy me an ice cream.” Steve beams, and _dear Saint Mary, Mother of Jesus_ , Billy wants to grab him and pull into a kiss.

“Well.” Billy slides his thumbs into a pockets, “Ya` just got yourself a deal, Harrington.” Grins he, so much what his cheeks hurt a little.

_This day, as it turned out, is fucking great._


	2. White trashing with you

Billy tries to sit down as careful and quiet as he can but the damn bed, frigging cheap piece of junk, still quakes under his weight-unfortunately, loud enough to bother Steve peaceful sleep. Billy swears under his breath, watching at how Steve relaxed dozy body squirms between the mess of his chaotically maden nest; arms wraps around his belly protectively like if he was in danger. It’s breaks Billy hearts a little-Steve still suffers from nightmares, and even if panic attacks became very rare and didn’t brought the troubles in their personal paradise as often as before, he knows what he has big problems with feeling safe after all they’ve been through, especially when he is alone. 

If Billy could, he would guard his mate twenty four seven, but they struggled with money, both kicked out from their families- Billy for the “knocking up some fag omega bitch”, and Steve for “whoring himself for white trash”; their fathers was surprisingly similar in many ways. 

Even if Chief gave them place to live, old cabin in the woods, small yet cozy (when he offered it to them, Steve cried and hugged grumpy old man who tried to look like he isn’t flustered by this tenderness, and if Billy would see himself in Hopper behaviour, he probably would laugh) and Joyce helped them with food, neither of them wanted to be a burden.

“Shh.” Billy whispers, as Steve brown doe eyes flutter open and little confused sound escapes his mouth. “Sleep, sweets, it’s just me.” Says he, throwing his pants and socks on the floor. Steve will probably scold him for this in the morning.

“ _Billy?_ ” Steve slurs; his sleepy voice are gentle and soft. “’M missed you.”

Billy grins, getting under the blanket and leaning to Steve warmth closer. His omega smells like jasmine and lilac, milk and honey, like _home_ , and only with inhaling his scent Billy remembers how tired he is.

“Missed you too, dollface.” Murmurs he, placing his hand, big, tan and rough on Steve milky, soft stomach, and something embarrassingly similar to whine sounds in his throat. Steve blinks and then smiles, lazy and wide, tilting his head to the side, looking like a cat who finally saw the sun and ready to get warm in it’s rays.

“Come here, big boy.” He says, stretching out his arms, and Billy gives up immediately, wrapping his himself around Steve body and putting his head on Steve chest.

Jesus, he was _pathetic_. But when Steve eyes, so huge and loving and beautiful, looks at him like that, Billy isn’t really mind being pathetic.

“Bad day?” Steve asks, stroking Billy curly hair and massaging his scalp as Billy pats his swollen belly, inhaling omega sweet comforting scent.

“Fuckin’ worst.” Admits he, nuzzling his nose in smooth pale skin.

“Hey,” Steve says, nose wrinkling in annoyance, but tone playful. ”We have a deal about swearing, remember?”

“Yea-yea,” Billy scoffs. “As you say, your majesty. I’m truly sorry what this unworthy tongue of mine made you feel offended.”

“That’s better.” Beams Steve generously, cheeky little shit. _God, Billy loves him so much_. “Tho I wouldn’t say what your tongue is so bad…”

“Oh, really?” Billy raises up his face, wagging his tongue to watch how pretty pink blush colours Steve cheeks as he laughs.

Billy probably looks like a love sick giant puppy right now, but he don’t really cares. All what he cares about was Steve and their little family.

Putting his head back on Steve chest, listening his omega purring, Billy enjoys how long fingers caressed his face only for a moment-and then he takes Steve hand in his own and kisses it, like how knights kissed their beloved ladies in old books. 

Maybe he should write a poem for Steve, or sing him a serenade, or something.

“ _Princess_ ,” Breaths he, glancing at Steve under the thick dark eyelashes. “Ya know, you look so beautiful tonight.”

Steve giggles, and Billy wouldn’t lie if he say what he would die for this little dorky sound.

“And they say what romance in dead.” Snorts he, trying to look unaffected, but Billy knows. Steve was always shy to the praise. “I love you, Billy.” Steve adds seriously when he stops laugh, and if anyone want to know, no, Billy didn’t teared up at this moment-it’s just some dust got into his eyes. 

Definitely.

“Love you too.” Answers he, throat working, and they kiss, in that intimate and chaste kind of way what they don’t allow to see to no one, except the pale moon. 

Not if someone else excisted for Billy in this moment-all his world was concentrated in their little nest.

Just he, his mate, and their pup in Steve’s belly.


	3. Nothing sweeter than my baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is requested second part of previous chapter ♡

“Billy, hey…Billy? C'mon, man, wake up already…” Steve murmured, starting to frown. Billy always slept like a dead, and while at one times it was kind of adorable, at the other times like this, it was annoying. And Steve was a lovely omega, really. But since none of calling and shaking worked, he just did what he had to do, and sank his fangs into the warm flesh of Billy shoulder.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Harrington, _what the fuck-_ ”

“Billy,” Steve interrupted, tone bossy. “I’m hungry.”

Billy raised his eyebrows, massaging bitten skin. Honestly, if Steve is a drama queen, Billy is definitely a drama king-it’s not like omega fangs can hurt you bad. Also it’s really not Billy’s place to be dramatic, since he basically chewed Steve alive almost every time they had sex, and it’s, just for the knowing, happened at least one time per day.

“Yeah, and what? You _always_ hungry, lately.”

“Are you-” Steve blinked, slowly. “Are you, like, telling me what I am _fat_?!”

“Well, not fat, but-” Billy started, amused.

“But?!” Steve hissed. He tried to be intimidating, Billy knew it-but actually, he looked rather cute, doe eyes all sleepy and the fluff of the crazy brown hair all messy; and of course, the cutest thing was the fact what he actually thought what he could intimidate Billy.

Just adorable.

“You know, it’s actually your fault, your and yours stupid dick-”

“Stupid?” Billy snorted, straightening up a little to have a closer look on Steve. “Sweetheart, at first, you can’t just call dick stupid, because it’s not like dicks was supposed to be smart or something, and at second,” He threw arm over Steve shoulders, bright lips curling into a sleazy smile. “You sang a different song today earlier, didn’t you? Purred like a kitten for me, hm?”

Steve felt his cheeks heating up, and turned away. “Shuddup.” Murmured he, crossing arms on his chest defensively when Billy chuckled, and tensed when rough fingers grabbed his chin gently, to get him look at Billy again.

“Baby,” Billy whispered, blue eyes sea calm, thumb softly caressing Steve jawline. “You’re the most beautiful thing in the world, drop this silly thoughts outta your pretty little head. You look good always, and with my pups in you, you just gettin’ hotter and hotter, alright?”

“Alright.” Whispered Steve in return, kissing Billy knuckles, eyes flutter shut as other Billy hand placed cozily on his stomach, stroking it. Not realizing what he started to purr, Steve nuzzled into Billy cheek, bumping their noses.

He was so in love.

And _so_ hungry.

“Now, go and make me pancakes.” Ordered he, pulling away with a sly smile, as Billy groaned, kicking the blanket away.

“Yes, your Highness.”

“That’s better.” Steve purred, sprawling comfortably in their nest and yawning. “And Billy!”

“God, what again?” 

“I wanna with choco chips.” 

“As you wish, Princess.” Billy rolled his eyes. “Jesus, you’re such a fucking spoiled brat.” He mumbled, shaking his head in disbelief when Steve just gave him the most sweet smile and shrugged innocently.

“Yeah, and you _love it_!”


	4. I wanna be adored

With alpha guys, its always was the same here, in Hawkins, Indiana. They was sweet and gentle in the beginning, liking all his instagram pics, buying him little cute presents, acting like Steve was the prettiest thing they ever saw, and it was good.

Util they got what they want-and they often got what they want, because, well. Steve was kinda slutty, okay? Sue him.

So yeah, all male alphas was the same. Treating him like a royal at first, and like shit after. When it came to fucking, many wanted to try it with omega boy, but serious relationships? Marriage? Family? Uh, thats a no. Why bother when you can have a nice, pretty girl and live in traditional way instead?

When Billy Hargrove came to the town, he was a pure nightmare, walking disaster with strong arms and long eyelashes what makes all girls swoon. Heavy scent, radiating dominance, buzzling energy. In other words, a real heartbreaker. 

There was even a post about him in their facebook school gossip group. Collection of sneaky pictures of his stupid muscular body with caption what said something like “here u go bitchez!! new boy appreciation post!!💦 💦 💦 “

Steve even wrote a comment.

Something very close to “Thanks! I hate it.”

Because, jeesh. That Billy didn’t let him live. Like, at all. He cornered Steve, bullied him, made fun of him, and while Steve sure loved attention (why else he would cut his gym shorts shorter and spend a hour on his hair every day), it was…a bit too intense. 

Even scary.

But Steve always was a little bit too dumb, and a little bit too lonely, and a little bit too needy. 

And, well.

They kinda, uh. Alright, they fucked.

To his own surprise, it was the best night Steve had in his whole life, but it wasn’t even the most surprising thing. The most surprising thing was on the next day when Billy, obviously finding his leather boots very interesting, pushed a little wildflowers bouquet into Steve hands-and mumbling something, _ran away_.

Flowers was mostly dead from his strong grip but its still made Steve heart flutter. He putted them into the old telephone book, to make them pressed, so he could keep them longer.

It took a week of silly presents from him to Steve to understand one little thing.

_Billy was fucking courting him_.

_After_ they fucked.

In his own, shy, clumsy, awkward manner, and it was _sweet as hell_. Billy still was a Billy-big and strong and aggressive, but now, he also was careful and caring. Growling at everyone who will look at Steve wrong, giving him his huge in shoulders jackets when it’s cold, even opening a goddamn doors for him. Calling him baby, sweetheart, dollface.

Billy was different. There was no other one like him. He helped Steve with sports, and even with study, tho almost all their study sessions ended with heavy making out, because Steve couldn’t really hold himself and crawled into Billy laps every time. Billy called him naughty, and before giving Steve some spanking, he made sure what everything was okay and pleasurable for both of them. What he wouldn’t hurt Steve, _cauze its the last thing I want, Princess_.

And well, _Steve surely felt like one_.


	5. It's the time of the season (for loving)

“So fucking good,” Billy growls, nipping Steve pale shoulder, kissing his milky way of tiny freckles. “You needy little _slut_. You love your Alpha’s cock, aren’t you?”

“Yes! God, uh, yes, fuck, Billy-” Steve breaths out, eyes half-lidded and dark. Billy pounds in him with vigorous force, cockhead hitting his prostate with every thrust. Exposed, open, vulnerable on Billy laps, back pressed tigh to muscular Billy torso. 

It’s all too much-but at the same time, it’s not enough.

“ _Alpha_.” He whines, loud and helpless, not knowing where to put his hands, throwing his head back when Billy grips his hips to control all of his movements, using him, like if Steve was just a ragdoll.

Steve mindlessly wishes what Billy had more hands, to touch him everywhere.

His feels like burning in places where he is pressed to Billy’s body, gripped by his large tan hands, but it’s even worse in places where he and Billy isn’t connected. Steve skin aches to be touched so much, it’s almost _painful_.

Billy ragged breath is heavy against Steve neck, his stubble tickling pale irritated from love bites skin.

“Gonna fill you up so good, baby. You’re fucking mine-” Billy whispers, voice low and deep and possessive as Steve sobs openly, ”Mine to knot and breed and _love_.”

“Uh-god, Billy, fuck! I…” Steve moans, and Billy covers Steve mouth with his hand when they hears someone’s steps in the corridor.

“Pull the fuck out! If someone’s gonna see us-”

“I can’t,” Billy grunts, slamming into Steve as Steve whimpers, feeling dizzy and overwhelmed with pleasure. “Can’t stop, fuck,”

Steve runs his hands over Billy strong sides, diggin short nails into warm flesh, closing eyes shut when Billy grips his hair roughly and pushes his head to the side, baring his throat, biting his mate mark-

And then, hot and thick, he comes inside, making Steve arch his back and clench around his formering knot, milking fat alpha cock, taking all of his seed with a soundless cry and empting on his tummy.

“Hey guys,” Jonathan opens the door, almost catching them if not Billy, who threw a plaid comforter over them, keeping squirming omega firmly on his laps and trying to breath deep and not to fucking roar at the unwelcomed guest.

Steve noticed, he was quite territorial these days.

“Didn’t you saw my camera?…I’m think I forgot it somewhere here.” Jonathan asks, brows furrowed in confusion. 

Steve hides his flushed face in his hands, trembling and biting his lips to suppress pathetic little whimpers. 

“Hey, is Steve alright? “

“Yeah.” Billy cracks out, pupils big and wild. “You’re alright, _aren’t you_ , baby? Very good? He just ate something bad, catched a little cold.” He nodded at comforter. “I’m keeping him warmed up, ya know?”

Steve didn’t knew, who was more lucky, he his semi-saved dignity, or Jonathan and his semi-saved sanity. Billy’s mind, although, wasn’t busy with such a decence thoughts, and his left hand slipped from Steve’s thigh to his chest, thick fingers massaging a swollen nipple.

God bless America for plaid comforters.

“That’s what Alphas are for,” Billy continues, with a low purr. _Asshole_. “To take care about our sweet little mates. Huh, Johnny boy?”

“I guess?…” Jonathan mutters awkwardly. Steve kinda wants to die, a bit. 

As much as he wants it to never stop. 

“I, um, will go and look in over rooms.”

“Probably he’s run away to bang Wheeler after seeing your cute teary face.” Billy snorts matter-of-factly, some time later, when they was sprawled comfortably on the couch, snuggling.

“Jesus, Billy, _God_. You’re so freaking gross.”

“Maybe they are even roleplaying us-”

“Ew, no, shuddup!” Steve groans, “I hate you so much.”

“Love you too, _princess_.” Grins Billy, placing a smooch on Steve forehead and feeling pretty pleased about himself as Steve pouts and makes a long, dramatic sigh.


End file.
